The Waterbender and the Avatar
by AvatarPipTook
Summary: After the loss of Avatar Aang, the new Avatar is born selfish and stubborn. Not wanting the world to fall under her pupil, an older Katara tries to set straight her mistake of teaching the new Avatar before the Avatar get's out of hand.
1. 1

**I'm excited that people are still reading 'To Keep Fighting.' It's awesome. Really. Seriously. I don't own Avatar, by the way, but I did buy it off of iTunes. Works great on an iPod while I'm watching a gate at work. Anyways, I have absolutely no idea how finish 'To Stop Fighting.' I'm sure it's been like two or three years since I updated it, but can't come up with an ending to fit it. Help...please. Yes, no, maybe,... lobster? **

_DO YOU really think friendships can last more than one lifetime? _

The words ran through her head again. That was what she was thinking after finding out that her niece was the Avatar.

_Well, scientifically speaking, there's no proof._

And then her brother's word came. At the time, they weren't funny but as age came, the more they seemed comical. But reality had its ways of ruining the memories, when she realized that she was looking at her late parents, brother and husband. They all had saddened looks on their faces. She knew that she had failed. She was dead; at least she thought she was.

32 YEARS AGO…

The sound of a newborn filled the hut on Kyoshi. The mother was holding her first child since the lost of her husband and brother-in-law's abnormal accident. The healer beside her was her sister-in-law; who was round from being with child. The two could finally, in three months time, be joyful since the accident. Brown tuffs of hair stuck to the baby's head, green eyes appearing every few minutes.

All of a sudden three young boys from the ages of 5 to 2 came running in. The youngest was being dragged against his will from the middle child in the group.

"Mom, do we have another brother?" the eldest boy, Kaskae asked.

His brother, Aningan and cousin, Gyatso both stood by. Gyatso was being a bit fussy for having to hold his cousin's hand. Katara rolled her eyes, and Suki laughed, "No, you have a baby sister."

Choirs of 'aww' came from the boys.

"Girls are weird. She's going to want to play with dolls." Kaskae complained.

"He surely is your brother's boy." A tired Suki commented.

Sighing, Katara stood up to shoo away the boys. Screams filled the hut as the older boys started wrestling, and the younger followed their moves. The brothers rolled outside, while Gyatso decided that rolling out of the doorway onto the ground by himself was much better than someone landing on him. He got up, started to run after to older boys and fell again, laughing the entire time. The two year old looked too much like his father.

"Yes, but no one forced you to marry him. I had no choice but to be his sister." The waterbender retorted while watching the boys.

Her comment caused both women to frown. No one could figure out how Appa went down in the desert, or cause them to disappear. Some of the elders from the surrounding village suggested that they must have angered a spirit.

But that was in the past. Katara had one boy and one coming in a few months. Worrying about spirits wasn't her job at the moment.

"Katara," Suki spoke after sometime, causing the waterbender to jump, "Are you okay?"

The master bender paused for a moment, "Yeah, I'm fine; just thinking."

She recomposed herself, "What were you and Sokka thinking about naming her?"

"Well, if she was another boy, she'd be called Sokka Jr.," both laughed, "but I think I'm going to name her Kali because there's no moon for tonight."

Katara smiled as she turned back to the doorway. Things were going to be ok; for the time being.


	2. 2

**Yep, got 2 chapters done in one day. I don't own Avatar, or the movie would have been a little better, besides the beginning, Zhao's rant on Zuko in front of Zuko and the last ten minutes of the movie.**

16 YEARS LATER…

Water flooded the training area. The master and her pupil were sparring. Very few gray hairs were on the master's head, showing her age from previous stress from a life of war. Her pupil's green eyes showed only innocence, not possibly knowing anything of war or death. Both were starring the other down, waiting for a reaction. The pupil reacted first with a basic water whip then icicles that were sharpened. The master countered, throwing back the whip, melting the icicles and tripping her pupil.

"Kali, you've completed all that I will teach you. You just have to learn to stay on your feet." The master said, pulling the younger woman up.

"Aunt Katara, can you teach me bloodbending next month? I want to learn." The pupil asked, again for the fifth time this month.

"Kali-"

"I know; you have only used it in dire need and will not teach the savage style. But how can I truly be a master without that?" Kali interrupted disrespectfully.

Katara's brow dropped in irritation. Kali was being childish again.

"This is the last time I will tell you. It is something no one should know. Stop asking!" and with that said, she stormed off.

The brown haired girl stood there, arms crossed. Her aunt was being selfish for not teaching her. She was her niece right? She walked back to her mother's house. She knew that her brother's were coming home from their first fishing trip this spring, and they would need help moving it from the boat to the shops.

She knew she was special; she was the only bender from her family since her aunt. It was odd to think that both her parents were not benders. Her uncle was the Avatar. How could her cousins not be benders? That fact had caused the girl's ego to grow through out her short 15, no, 16 years. She knew that her aunt was trying to break that habit, but her aunt was old fashioned.

KATARA walked back to the house she shared with her sons and her retired father. They had moved to Kyoshi from the Southern Water Tribe after the accident because of the only family living there, and her father's joints were giving out from all the years of fighting. Living here wasn't bad though. She worked as the island's healer and her youngest boy, Anil, was starting to help shops in the main part of the village. Gyatso was off at the Air Temples trying to make a book of the Air Nomads with some professors from Ba Sing Se.

How the time passed. She was now thirty-seven. She started counting the gray hairs a year ago. Yet her sister-in-law had none. Gyatso told her that she had gray hairs because she was wise, but Anil told her the reason for the gray was from dealing with Kali too much. Anil was cleaning the mess from a vase that fell apart from water pushing at the sides for the rest of the afternoon.

"Mother, I got Kali's birthday present wrapped for you." Anil said, showing her the scrolls.

"Um, thanks Anil. You didn't have to." she spoke, unsure what else was wrapped sitting next to her son, "What did you get her?"

An evil grin appeared, as he spoke, "Something special."

He expected the eyebrow to rise, "It's a new water pouch from the Tribe, but I put some of grandpa's 'stink 'n' sink' in it."

"No wonder it smells in here. I'd prefer that you would take the 'stink 'n' sink' out of the pouch." She turned to the living area, and gave the elder man the same look.

"What? It's perfect, and he needs to learn how to carry the Chieftain's tradition in case something happens to Kaskae and Aningen." Hakoda grinned.

She could only smile after wards, "Well I'm glad that one of your grandsons has taken after their Avatar father. I would go crazy if they all pulled pranks."

Festival lights lined the streets of Kyoshi for Kali's 16th birthday. The warriors were getting ready for the presentation of their former captain's daughter. The sound of laughter and the smell of food was everywhere. Suki was busy taking with the new chief, but stopped when the sages came down. She then knew what was up. Others didn't notice until she hushed them.

"Chief, Captain Suki," the sages greeted them with a bow, "We've come down from our temple from the Southern Earth Kingdom. We would like to present the new Avatar."

They turned to face Kali, "All hail Avatar Kali!"

_Do you really think friendships can last more than one lifetime? _Katara sighed. She had taught another one._  
_


	3. 3

**Thanks for the one review. I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. If I did... I'd still be in the Air Force anyways. I'd just have more money.**

THE NEXT MORNING, Suki saw a familiar sight that she had seen through out her daughter's life; she woke up seeing Kali waiting on her to get up.

"I thought you grew out of this." She commented while turning over.

The Avatar stood there, "Mother, I have no clue how to begin this journey, and Aunt Katara won't tell me who to ask to become my next teachers."

Suki sighed, and sat up. She always wondered if she complained as much at Kali's age, but then remembered that she couldn't. Kali had decided to not train with the Kyoshi warriors, saying that her bending would over power them. The recent captain, Koko, also recommended that the girl wouldn't train because of her lack of patience.

Luckily though, Katara had decided to stay on the island. Imagining her short tempered girl in the South Pole wasn't a delightful thought.

"Come, I'm going to show you a place that may give you a path to follow." She said, putting blue robes on.

They followed a path towards Avatar Kyoshi's shrine. The day was perfect too, for meditating. The wind was calm and the sun wasn't beating down on them early in the morning.

Suki stopped before entering, "Now, we're going to try to relax and empty our minds. I can't promise it'll work, but it will be worth trying."

Kali nodded and followed her mother in. They stopped in front of the Sunrise painting, and Suki breathed out.

"I'm not exactly sure how to start this."

Kali frowned, "How are we going to start then?"

The older woman paused, "I guess I could go get Katara-"

"No, I don't want to listen to her speeches. She lectures about the same things over and over. She might as well be Aunt Bore-me-to-death." Kali spoke with a harsh tone.

"How about Aunt One-who-can't-seem-to-relax-and-have-fun?" Suki laughed until seeing that her joke wasn't funny, "No?"

"Yeah mom, you killed the joke again."

Suki frowned. Her jokes didn't get better with age.

Although Katara was better at the 'bending and Avatar' stuff, getting Kali to relax wasn't easy with the waterbender around. Suki sat, crossing her legs. Kali followed.

"Alright," she started, "We, somehow, have to clear our minds."

"So we're thinking of nothing?" Kali asked, unsure of what to do to clear her mind.

"Yeah." Suki hesitated, "Um, should we focus on breathing?"

"Mom, I'm just following your lead."

Suki continued to lead her daughter with focusing on the breathing. Ten minutes when by and nothing happened. Suki turned to look at the Avatar and opened her mouth to say something. In an instant, Kali was in the Avatar state.

"Wow, I didn't think the breathing would really work." Suki said out loud.

WHEN SHE opened her eyes, Kali knew she wasn't on Kyoshi Island. The land was too swampy and brown. She decided to walk through less thick areas hoping someone would help her with being the Avatar. It didn't take long.

A man about her age appeared out of no where. He was wearing a long golden robe with some kind of amulet with symbols that seemed familiar. The blue arrow on his head seemed to be the only color shining.

"You've call for help?" the man asked with a smile.

Kali reacted with pulling water up, except the water never came. Horror filled her face.

"You're fine. I was the same way the first time I tried. It is normal." The man smiled.

Kali looked at the man, "Who are you?"

"You mean you don't know?" the man continued to carry a smile, "I'm your previous life, and well your uncle; I'm Avatar Aang. Funny story goes along with that."

"Alright, just tell me how to find my other teachers." She snapped.

Aang frowned, "I can't tell you how to find them. You just have to know. Listen to friends' advice. That will help guide you."

He straightened up a bit, "But fore warn; the phoenix is flying. Do not follow it. It will only lead to destruction. That is you destiny whether you decide to stop it or join it. As for learning airbending; there are scrolls that I left in the Southern Air Temple. They are not all complete, but will help you, at least until, I can't really say now."

Kali was already bored with the one sided conversation.

"How about bloodbending? How can I learn that?" she asked, hoping he knew.

"You want to learn bloodbending?"

She nodded, "Yes. That's the only form of waterbending I wasn't taught."

_The impatient Avatar; you were warned of what would happen before trying to step back into my library._ The last warning he was given before his death. Avatar Aang frowned.

"Young Avatar, you were not taught bloodbending for the fact that you are impatient and selfish. If you don't learn patience, you will fail. If you don't learn charity, you will fail. This is my first and last lesson on this you will receive. If you do not, the Avatar will not continue to be in this world." His frown changed to a smile, "can you let Katara know I miss her?"

Kali nodded not pleased that she'd have to talk with her aunt before she leaves.

Soon after Kali left, someone approach Aang and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You owe me a ghost ride on Appa."

"Ok Sokka. You were right about her being the one Wa Shi Tong spoke of." The airbender frowned, and his friend ran off to claim his winnings.

KALI RETURNED to the shrine, angry that the previous Avatar gave her nothing to work with. Turning to her mother, who was now taking a cat nap, the Avatar stood.

"Mother, I'm done."

Suki shook awake, not expecting her daughter to return so quickly.

"So what did he say?" she asked, getting up.

The two women walked back to their hut as Kali told what had happened.


	4. 4

**Next Chapter. Reviews would be nice, please. Please with fruit tarts and rose petals? No? How about Zuko covered in honey?**

LATER THAT AFTERNOON, Suki and Katara were having lunch outside under a tree, while playing a game of Pai Cho. It was a bit one-sided for Katara, as she had more experience.

"It didn't take long for her to get in to the Spirit World. Then she must have been in it for ten minutes." Suki spoke, "I think you should go easier on her."

Katara muffled a laugh, "Yes and then she'd be working on how to move water."

She sighed, and leaned back in her seat, "I couldn't teach her like how I did Aang. She's too stubborn, and impatient to learn the basic forms. And when she found out that I can bend blood; that was the only question out of her. She didn't care about mastering waterbending."

Suki frowned, "She told me that he said something about a phoenix, and Airbender scrolls."

The waterbender was staring at the board, rubbing her chin," Yes, Aang left some stuff there, but he hid it because thieves were stealing. Airbending is the last bending she'll learn. I'll reveal it when she gets to that point."

"Katara, I'm sure she'll be fine. I think you need to loosen up with her. She's still young." Suki moved a piece, desperately trying to catch up.

Katara was going to retort on her being young, but caught herself, "I win."

Suki fell back in her seat, "I'm never going to beat you at this game."

"If it makes you feel better, I could never beat Aang or Zuko." Katara smiled.

"Speaking of our dear friend the Fire Lord, how's he doing with the back problems?"

Resetting the board, Katara spoke, "He's dealing with it. Lady Mai sent me a letter asking me to help him with the pain because he won't take anything. After all this time, he's still afraid to show weakness."

Suki moved her first piece, "When are you going?"

Katara countered with her piece, "Tomorrow. The airship should be arriving soon."

Both players were deep in though again, not noticing the young Avatar walking up. She never understood the game, thinking it was silly. Only the old people played it. Kali never once watched a game without getting up and leaving. The older women were on their fifth game and didn't show any signs of quitting.

Suki was getting excited. She had a chance this game. Her attack was almost perfect and…

"I win again." Katara didn't shout, but only laughed when her friend's expression went from excitement to anger.

"How did you do that? I had most of your pieces."

Katara pointed to Suki's side of the board, "You left your backside open. I learned this trick from the Dragon of the West one day."

The young Avatar could only giggle watching her mother steam from her ears. Both of the older women were soon startled. Katara turned and gave a look, while Suki laughed.

"It's unwise to scare your elders." Katara growled.

"Payback." Suki coughed.

Kali laughed along. One thing Pai Cho did do for her was make the important women in her life relax and laugh. The laughter didn't last long though. It was time for the young Avatar to leave and begin her journey. They traveled to the coast where the rest of her family was. Her brothers, cousin Anil, and grandfather were already waiting. Hugs, goodbyes and wishes of good luck were passed around. Tears filled her mother's eyes as she gave her a hug and promised to write. Then she turned to face her aunt.

Katara could only give her a smile despite all of the criticism she had received.

Katara spoke in a low voice, trying to hold tears, "As much as a pain you were," Kali sighed, "You proved that you can do this. Your uncle's old glider will be taken to your room. He would want you to have it."

She then handed Kali something small and disc-like. Kali glanced at it.

"I don't understand. You're giving me a Pai Cho piece?"

Katara smiled, "Not just a Pai Cho piece. It was your father's white lotus piece. His sword master gave it to him. Your father left it here. It may come in handy. I know you doubt its worth now, but in time it will make sense."

Kali sighed, "Thanks, I guess."

The young Avatar boarded, running towards the stern. She waved until she couldn't see her family.

SUKI got letters from Kali everyday. She wrote of the people she met, the food, and her earthbending teacher. The woman was of an old Fire Nation colony. Her name was Xi Feng; the Stone Phoenix she was called by her friends. The woman looked as though she was a firebender. She was tall, thin and could make even the most stubborn earthbender, except one, bend with her voice. Only the finest green silk dresses were the bender was ever seen in. She was labeled a trouble maker in Gaolin, and a fake princess in Ba Sing Se. Their friend Toph Bei Fong had refused to train her, saying that Xi Feng was demanding, sly and too girly.

Months went by and the letter became scarce. After a year, Suki would only get one every three months. Then after four years, the letters quit coming. The Island of Kyoshi hadn't heard anything about their Avatar for little over a decade. Rumors of thugs and rebels were the only messages brought to the island.


	5. 5

**I don't own Avatar.**

SHE COULDN'T believe her eyes when she walked into the town center. Blue lanterns lined the center of Kyoshi. The Island had surprised the widow with the party. Not only was Katara's oldest child and young grandchildren standing around their places at their tables, old friends had made it as well to her fiftieth birthday. Anil could only hope that his mother's grip wouldn't break his hand from her happiness.

Her youngest at 29 had taken after his grandfather. He looked much like a Southern Water Tribe warrior; tall, muscular, and skilled with his weapon, except for the face he made after his mother let go of his hand to greet her guests.

Toph never seemed to have aged. The people of Gaolin thought that the rich earthbender was some kind of spirit, except that her ever so un-lady ego proved them wrong. She truly was the same as before.

"Good to see you're not all down in the mud, Sweetness." Toph hit her in the arm.

"Ow." Katara mumbled, rubbing her arm, "That hurts."

"You'll be fine."

Katara sighed, and moved on. Her son, Gyatso, and daughter-in-law greeted her next. Their children were both airbenders. The master waterbender knew Aang would be proud.

"You found the scrolls then?" she whispered to her son.

He nodded gravely, "Yes, I have them."

"Something's wrong?"

He spoke with warning, "It seems that my dear cousin and her friend Xi Feng also went looking for them."

Katara was handed a letter unopened. A white lotus was stamped into the wax seal.

"As a Grand Lotus living near the Southern Air Temple, you seemed to be the one everyone picked to follow up with this."

Katara sighed, as she pocketed the letter for a much later and private time.

Gyatso leaned into her ear for the last part of his message, "Xi Feng is trouble as the rumors say. She was many followers willing to die for her so she can take down the Earth King. She is using Kali for her needs and Kali doesn't see through it. All this woman knows about the White Lotus is that Kali carries Uncle Sokka's piece. We've been tracking her for the past decade."

The older woman nodded as she understood what she was now getting into.

"Thanks for the birthday gift." She said sarcastically.

Her son nodded and went to greet his brother. The grandchildren then ran to hug her and wished their grandmother happy birthday.

Gyatso was not only a professor at Ba Sing Se, but also a member of the White Lotus. He was not far from becoming a Grand Lotus himself, but decided to wait to become one when ever his mother retired to take her place. He often was the messenger for Katara, for visiting her was never thought as odd to those who didn't know of their stature for the society for obvious reasons.

Using a cane to help support himself, Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Mai came up to greet her. Katara commented on him still being stubborn after bowing. Zuko came back saying that peasants didn't need to comment on his health. They gave each other a quick embrace with a smile, followed by the same from Mai.

After all of the guests were greeted, the show began. Food from both Kyoshi and the Southern Water Tribe were passed around the tables. A play about Avatar Aang and Katara was started on the stage after short shows by the Island's warriors and some benders from the Northern Tribe.

The old master had to excuse herself after the play reached the part of her life of saving the Avatar by Spirit water. Suki offered to come with for support, but the master declined. She had too many things on her mind.

THE FIRST THING she did was head to the coast. The full moon and the water had always calmed her down and allow her to think.

The second was to read the letter that was given to her.

_Grand Lotus,_

_You are kindly being asked to solve a disturbing matter._

_White Lotus_

But she knew the real message was hidden with a special ink that only the moon could reveal.

_Grand Lotus Katara,_

_Xi Feng, the leader of a gathering gang, is searching for Wong Shi Tong's library that was supposedly hidden from the last time you were there. She and the Avatar are searching for any history about bloodbending and the tradition for claiming the title as Earth King. They were also seen looking for Avatar Aang's airbending scrolls. We are sure that you know of the location as well as the one about energy bending. An undisclosed member will be meeting you near the Sandbender's tribe. Please bring the scrolls for if Avatar Kali were to learn either, stopping Xi Feng for the Earth Kingdom army will become difficult._

_Grand Lotus Peng _

Katara sighed, and rubbed her temple.

The third was to ask for help. Supporting herself with her arms, she rested on her knees. Her head was low, eyes closed, and a tear starting to form.

"Mother, Aang," she started out loud, "how am I supposed to deal with this? Benders and armies are one thing, but spirits? Please, I need help."

It was not her first time entering the Spirit World, but entering always made Katara feel small and unsure of herself. When she looked up to see who had pulled her there, she smiled. He still looked the same was when he had left to search for a safe place to put the energy bending scroll. Aang had a small smile on his face.

"Happy birthday," was the first thing Aang said, "I wish I could be there."

Katara frowned, "You would be if I didn't suggest placing the scroll there. I should have consulted with a higher member of the White Lotus"

It was Aang's turn to frown, "It wasn't your fault."

Katara turned so she wasn't facing him, "I should have been the one to bring it there. I-"

"You were pregnant with Anil. I just needed a member of the White Lotus to come with me to hold the secret." He interrupted, "Sokka and I were not expecting Wong Shi Tong to refuse letting us in again by killing us."

Tears of regret were openly falling down her face. Aang dropped down to his knees, and cleared away some of them.

"Even as you get older, you still hold onto that." He then smiled, "The silver hair suits you. I wish I could find a bed and-"

"Aang, please." She looked at him.

He frowned, "The only way to hide that scroll would be to find one of his helpers. Wong Shi Tong may do the same if you find a way to enter again. As for the Avatar Kali, I warned her about following the phoenix. She was stubborn and didn't listen. The tradition history is hidden in the library. They can't reach it. You'll just need to get Kali to reason with you about what she's doing."

"We've never seen eye to eye. I've tried many times to correct that. Maybe I wasn't supposed to train two Avatars."

Aang kept silent. He was now holding her hands, noting wrinkles.

"Katara," he started, "You can retire. Some other Grand Lotus can take care of this. Monkey-feathers, the entire White Lotus can form together again and take in these thugs. You have plenty of time to play with our grandchildren, and find Anil a wife. Or maybe you can finally find Toph a boyfriend to order around."

"Retirement; it does sound good." She agreed, and then laughed, "Anil is still trying to become Chief of the Southern Tribe. He never does seem to have time to fool around."

Aang smiled.

"I'll let Gyatso know that I can't take this one. And I'll have someone take your scroll to the desert."

The Airbender nodded with her, "Katara, I love you. You still have great grandchildren to look forward to."

The Waterbender, laughed.

KATARA WAS found by her sons lying under a tree with a blanket over her. A smile was on her face, but not on her sons'. They were lightly shaking her to wake her up.

"Mother, Kali's here." Gyatso spoke with worry, "And she brought friends."


	6. 6

The trio was running towards town. Smoke was seen, rising above the tree line. As they started to see the village, they could see some of the thugs, pushing the people around, and burning houses. The Kyoshi Warriors were sedated, but nothing serious.

"Aunt Katara, I want those Airbending scrolls." The Avatar demanded, heading towards her.

Her answer was simple, "No."

"I need to learn airbending."

"You need to learn about patience and free yourself from your chains."

The Avatar began with sending earth at her old master. It didn't go far, as Toph kicked in her bending. The rock dropped to the ground as she countered sending a quake and then some small rocks to stop the Avatar's footing.

Kali fell to the ground, but stopped the assault. She got back on her feet, and started motions that both Katara and the Fire Lord had seen before; lighting. Toph started to react to the footing, but nothing came. The thugs that followed the Avatar were shocked as they had no clue what was causing Kali to fall to her knees and then to her hands. She could not move.

"You would never teach me this." Kali forced out.

"In 29 years of learning, you fail to learn to stay on you feet. You forget to take the previous Avatar's advice; you come forcing this Xi Feng's views on people. Yet you still wonder why I never taught you bloodbending and now you will wonder why you won't get to learn airbending." Katara called out, slowly walking towards the helpless Avatar, "I wonder if you learned about anything since leaving. "

Kali's men had already started running to their small airship. She knew Xi Feng would be angry at her for not getting the scrolls.

"I haven't used bloodbending since before you were born." Katara continued her rant, "First time was to save family. Second time was because I felt that I needed revenge. And now I am using it to attempt to teach you something. "

Kali was forced onto her back. The people of Kyoshi did not know what to think including her family. Her old friends could only wait for the waterbender to finish so they could help her.

Kali watched her aunt relax and let go of her hold. The Avatar was frightened from what had happened. Katara was intimidating, but her face softened. She turned, regretting her actions. Kali got onto her feet and ran to the airship. She could not look back at the village.

All eyes were then on the old waterbender. She walked back to her hut, knowing people would talk. She was not retiring, but packing a small bag.

SUKI WAS already waiting in Katara's hut. Mixed feeling filled her when she watched what had happened. Her friend was now involved with something she didn't know.

"Katara, what's going on?"

Sighing, Katara explained the scrolls. She did not say where she was going or what she was doing. The rest of their friends soon came in.

"What just happened?" Zuko knew that the waterbender didn't just use bloodbending for fun.

"It's a long story, and I have no time." Katara answered, "All I know is that I have to finish what was started."

"I'm not going to ask what you are going to do for the White Lotus thing you do," Suki started, "But please, don't harm my daughter. I know what she is doing is wrong, but our family can't deal with another loss."

Katara watched the woman, sink into a chair. She sat near her friend.

"I promise that she will not be harmed." She turned to face everyone else, "I don't need any help; just help stop this rebel group from spreading without a full out war."

"Sweetness, at least let me take you to the Earth Kingdom on my ship." Toph put a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded, "First, I need to get to the Eastern Air Temple. I have something there I need to get."

Zuko frowned. He would have to put the military on full alert with prices on the Avatar's and the rebel leader's head.

Gyatso walked in slowly. He had a worried look on his face, not sure of what to think of what had just happened. Lighting bending, bloodbending; never had he seen it like most post war generations. Lighting bending was taboo, and bloodbending wasn't taught.

He cleared his throat, "Mother, you should go. People are talking. Anil is getting some bags for you. They should be light to carry."

The waterbender nodded. She started to walk out with Toph behind her.

"Katara." Suki pleaded.

"I won't." she tried to smile.

SHE WAS AT SEA for the first time in years. The waterbender was standing at the bow, looking at the ocean. Her hair was simply braided, and she was wearing a brown cloak over a cheap set of green clothing. She wasn't wearing anything around her neck. Thoughts were going through her head about everything that happened a day ago.

Airships dominated as the main way to travel. Mostly the old took ships as they were bad memories, but the airships were far faster.

Toph was sitting on deck, drinking jasmine tea. She was waiting for Katara to join her.

"If you keep thinking about things, you're going to lose your mind." She quoted an old friend of hers.

Katara glanced once more at the sea before joining Toph.

"I can't remember where I put the scroll at the temple." She sat grabbing her cup.

"Is it in a box?"

"Yeah."

"Well Sweetness, be happy that I can 'look' for you. We should find it in no time." Toph flicked some buggers from her fingers.

Katara noted that her friend still didn't give up the horrible habit.

"They'll be looking for it as well."

"Let them. I've been wanting to an excuse to beat someone up; especially Tinkletoes Jr." Toph crack her fingers.

"She's not Aang." Katara mumbled, "She never showed a hint of him."

"You know what you need?"

"The last time you asked me that, you took me to an underground bending tournament. I had bruises for weeks."

"It was fun." Toph frowned, "I was going to suggest a drinking game to loosen you up a bit."

"I'm not in the mood." Katara turned to face the water.

"That's what you said before I took you to that tournament."

Katara sighed. She knew that her head was going to hurt in the morning.


	7. 7

**Next chapter. I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

It didn't take Kali too long to reach Xi Feng. The hide out was outside of an old mine site. The airships were easy to hide from trees and hills. The camp was busy with benders training to fight the Earth Kingdom army and guard.

The earthbender leader was looking to see any signs of good news. There wasn't.

"I thought you were getting the airbending scrolls?" she asked with anger.

"It was a full moon." Kali could only say.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Xi Feng started walking along side the Avatar.

"Bloodbending. My devilish aunt stopped me with bloodbending." Kali said.

"Explain."

The Avatar sighed, "It's some technique that she refused to teach me. She says I'm impatient. But she can control me on full moons."

"Then you will teach yourself. We can't have grandma beating us, master bender or not." Xi Feng growled.

"Alright, I'll try."

"And while you're trying to learn that, you'll have to teach yourself airbending too. Meet me later in the map room. We need to find the energybending scroll before grandma does. I will not have the Avatar go in blindly like you did on Kyoshi."

"Of course, I won't fail this time." She bowed and left to her room.

"I'm getting tired of you failing." The earthbender walked off.

'Everyone is tired of me failing.' Kali thought.

Everything she had set off with years ago was still with her. Aang's glider sat in the by her hammock. Cobb webs and dust covered it. Her father's white lotus piece sat on her desk covered by maps and bending scrolls. Blue, green and red clothing were carefully folded in her dresser like her mother taught her.

She rolled into the hammock, needing to talk to someone. She was soon facing an irritated Avatar Aang. He sat crossed legged in the center of her room.

"H-h-how are you here? You're, I didn't call you." She jumped in shock.

"Surprisingly you did. "

She looked away, not wanting to talk.

"Something must be on your mind if you called." He smoothed his tone a bit.

"Everyone hates me. I can't master firebending nor can I start airbending. Aunt Katara is getting in the way of everything."

"You talk a lot like your father; hands and face expressions in all." Aang said out loud.

"What?"

Aang rubbed the back of his head, "Eh, nothing."

His tone changed, "They don't hate you; they're disappointed. You haven't exactly been a good Avatar."

She frowned even more as Aang tried to fix what he said, "That's not what I mean!"

"What did you mean then?"

"I meant you're not living up to what you could be…"

"You mean I'm not even comparable to you in their eyes?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Ugh, stop, let me start over." He breathed then started, "You aren't listening to the advice of others. They want to help you."

"I listen to Xi Feng." Kali mumbled.

"Only because she is manipulating you."

"I listened to my firebending teacher."

"Did you really though? The only part of firebending you learned and perfected was lighting. "

Kali decided to change the subject, "Uncle Aang, how did you really die?"

It was Aang's time to frown, "I was nineteen at the time,"

_Your father and I decided to search for a hidden library that we had found seven years prior. He was also a member of the White Lotus and was higher in the ranks than your aunt. But Katara wanted to do it herself, for it was her idea of where to hide the engerybending scroll I made. We argued with her because she was pregnant at the time and we didn't want to risk her life for it. We took off to locate it before actually taking the scrolls with us in case something happened or we couldn't find it. The first mistake we made that trip was not bringing my glider. It was only the second time I needed my glider but didn't take it with me._

_We brought my flying bison to the desert. It took us a week to find where it was because it was buried. I was relieved that Wong Shi Tong didn't bring into the Spirit World. His fox helpers showed us a tunnel that they had been using to get into the library. As soon as we stepped in, we faced the Knowledge Spirit._

"_It seems I will finally get to add an Avatar to my collection." He spoke._

"_Great Knowledge Spirit, I only wish to bring a scroll for safe keeping. I apologize for last time." I had bowed before speaking._

"_Humans are not allowed here! The next Avatar will be cursed with impatience and failure for refusing to heed my words." he said before attacking._

_We tried to escape, but he sealed the passage way._

"I think we're both part of some showcase now. Appa was found outside the tunnel, dead. It was reported to the White Lotus as an accident, and your father's white lotus tile was returned to your mother." He was silent after reciting the story.

A few minutes after,Kali spoke, "So Aunt Katara is now going to try and put it back there?"

"I can't say."

"You can't or you won't?" she questioned.

"If you have any loyalty to family, you will leave this subject alone." Aang warned, "Leave the White Lotus alone, and stop this Xi Feng. There hasn't been an Avatar that hasn't failed to do their duty in centuries. Please, I'm begging you."

Kali heard her name called from outside, "Sorry, I have a duty to Xi Feng."

Aang sighed as his spirit left the living world.

"Xi Feng, I know where to get the energybending scroll." She smiled entering the map room.

"Do tell." The earthbender returned her smile.

"I HATE flying." Toph spoke, leaning near the edge of the small air balloon.

The hired firebending pilot and Katara laughed at Toph's discomfort.

"It's been awhile hasn't it since the last time we flew?" Katara asked.

"Yeah."

The pilot, Lee, started raising the balloon, "The Eastern Air Temple is coming up soon."

"Thanks." Toph blurted out.

The clouds were thick from lack of airships passing by. Katara was kindly asked to remove some so they wouldn't crash. She had no problem with the request.

"Where would you like me to put it down, Miss?" the firebender asked.

"The landing there." She pointed to a balcony with odd waterless fountains with bars.

It was a smooth landing, and Toph immediately hug the ground. The place was abandoned still… except for one person.

"Miss Katara, I'm not surprised to see you again."

Katara smiled with surprise, "Guru Pathik. It has been awhile."


	8. 8

**Thanks for all the reviews Jorbor. I appreciate them. Now for the next chapter.**

The old Guru led the three benders through the temple.

"I sense many questions coming my way. Please, ask."

Katara didn't know where to begin, "How are, I don't understand? Twenty-six years have gone by and you seemed about a hundred then."

"There's lots of thing people don't understand. Age and time are a few of them." He said, "But age and time understood you. Wrinkles and gray hair are just ways age and time show appreciation of your struggles and feats. I can tell from them that you've mastered lots of things. War, parenthood, loss of family; for every wrinkle and gray hair, you've given something up. For Miss Toph, I can tell you are never different, much like the pesky rock in my garden I can't move." He turned to the firebender, "You are young, and have much to gain. Age and time have not shown much of a mark. You will feel it as well in years to come."

Katara frowned as Toph laughed.

"Wait, is he the guy that Aang said ate pickles and banana juice?" Toph asked.

"Onions and banana juice." He corrected, "I will give you all a bowl."

The women made faces. Katara remembered the last time she had to drink the odd concoction. She and her two sons stayed away from onions and bananas for weeks.

He led them through winding passes until they stopped at a small room filled with tomes and scrolls.

"I kept it here like you asked me too." the Guru handed Katara the scroll, "You should read it before you give it to Wong Shi Tong. You may learn something important about bending."

She smiled, "I will have to."

"It may even save your life." He added.

"What do you mean? We can't bend more than one element." Lee commented.

"Yes, but there's lots more to bending than each element. That is something for another day." He then pulled out four bowls, "Drink up!"

Toph pinched her nose, as Lee had to force it down quickly. Katara frowned.

"You have a question for me." The guru stated sitting outside of the room.

"Has the new Avatar come by here yet?" she slowly asked, joining him on the ground.

"I have not asked Avatar Kali to come. Unlike the last Avatars, she does not take the Avatar's duties seriously. I fear she will break the line. People have already started switching to these odd steel objects. I've seen a few fly by. I fear bending will soon be forgotten." He paused, "Have either of your sons figured out that they are benders?"

"No, they showed no signs at all." Katara answered.

Toph was shocked. The firebender could only listen and try to make any sense.

"Hmm, it is as I figured."

The trio was confused.

"The last time you were here, I sensed that both were going to be powerful but their chi seemed incorrect."

"What could cause that?" the young firebender asked.

"Angry spirits." He answered, "It was what people prophesied centuries ago. It is in Wong Shi Tong's library. If he lets you in without harm you should read it. It's labeled _Foreseen Oddities _in our language. The language itself is old but readable with our knowledge of language."

"Ugh, I hate scrolls." Toph muttered.

"What angry spirit would block their chi?" the firebender asked.

Katara looked at the pilot, "Wong Shi Tong."

LEE AND TOPH were getting the air balloon ready for take off. Katara and the guru were lingering under the over hang.

"This energybending, if Kali learned it; how would it affect everyone?"

Guru Pathik spoke softly, "She would be able to take bending away from people, but mostly this 'Stone Phoenix' as she's called would be able to take the Earth Kingdom from fear."

"Is it possible to not be the Avatar and still learn this?" Katara was looking at the scroll.

"Before the Avatar, energybending was the only form of bending. I don't see why a powerful bender such as yourself couldn't try." He put a calming hand on her shoulder, "Young Master Katara, even as old you may think you are, there are still lots of things you have yet to learn."

Katara bowed with respect before leaving. The guru fell to the ground laughing. He quickly was enjoying another bowl of onion and banana juice.

"Where to next?" Lee asked, untying the anchor from its post.

"Gaoling, please." Toph said.

THE FLIGHT west took a few days. When they were flying above Gaoling, Lee noticed that it was eerily empty during midday. He asked about it being safe to take down.

"Drop it inside my wall. If there is trouble, we have two bending masters and a rookie." Toph said.

The pilot gave a look, knowing the earthbender wouldn't see it.

When the balloon landed, Toph was the first off. She whispered about the area was free of people. Toph also mentioned something about teaching her servants about cleaning her yard. They continued through a door. On the other side, all of Toph's servants were below the windows.

"Miss Bei Fong, we're glad you're home. Some of those thugs came through here. I think the Stone Phoenix is with them." One spoke.

"Finally, I get to bash some heads in." Toph said, heading back outside.

She removed some of her wall so she, Katara and Lee could head to the city.

"Xi Feng, show yourself." Toph yelled entering the main street.

"Miss Bei Fong, was that wise?" Lee asked.

"Just don't wet yourself; we'll be fine. She didn't bring a lot of her thugs with her."

As on cue, twenty benders and Xi Feng appeared from buildings.

"Twenty isn't a lot?" the firebender rhetorically asked.

"So men, we have two grandmas and a child between us getting the scroll we need. Kill them!" Xi Feng ordered.

"This is going to be easy." Toph said, heading straight into the fight.

"Toph, don't forget we're not in our twenties anymore." Katara warned.

Earthquakes, and earth spikes silenced the waterbender as Toph took out a few.

"Nevermind." She whispered to herself.

The master waterbender pulled her water from the air. She whipped it around causing unprepared benders to fall. Xi Feng jumped in to fight against the elder benders.

Lee waited, not sure of what to do. He had never fought against an earthbender. He mentally kicked himself for not paying attention in his firebending classes at the Military Academy. He soon had to react to an earthbender attacking him. He barely missed getting hit from small rocks being chipped from a stone shield. He started his kata, only to be beaten from a wave of water crashing into the earthbender sending him over a shop. He thanked Katara, only to dodge a punch, and burnt the attacker's chest.

Out of nowhere, Xi Feng ordered a retreat. Her surviving men joined her. She wasn't angry when she turned to see her enemy; she was smiling.

"That was odd." Katara supposed.

"That's Xi Feng for you. She can never finish a fight." Toph said.

The women turned to an overexcited firebender who was celebrating beating someone who wasn't a sparring partner.

"Is he okay?" Toph asked.

"I don't know."

"That was awesome! I've never hit someone with a full blast of fire before!"

"Typical firebender." Toph and Katara muttered.

"Slow down there Sparky. We don't want to put your fire out so soon." Toph spoke.

"Eh, sorry." He rubbed his head in embarrassment.

People started leaving the safety of their houses and shops to see what had happened.

As the people are thanking the trio, Katara told Toph that she had to leave. The earthbender thanked her for the excitement and a punch for staying safe.

With her directions to the train station, Katara turned to start walking when Lee stopped her.

"Miss Katara, I know I wasn't much of a help with the rebels, but I would like to join you." He then bowed.

"Normally I don't take people with me on missions that don't know what they're getting into." She said, "What you see and hear about the scrolls must be kept secret. You cannot mention anything about what we're about to do. But yes, you may join me."

She then gave him a list of things that they would need for the trip. His air balloon basket was soon filled with dry food, gallons of water, and clothes to help him from being sunburned.

"I look like a bum." Lee stated.

"Here bum, wear this hat. It'll keep your head from burning." Katara laughed, "Our story is that you're my son and we're looking for a vacation place in the desert. There's a spring there."

"How are we supposed to pass as family?" he asked, straightening his hat.

"If my brother and I could pass as Avatar Aang's parents at the age of fourteen in the Fire Nation, you can pass as my son."

"Yes mother." He joked, "I'll get the airballoon started."

They didn't notice an airship flying above them.


	9. 9

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

GREEN FORESTS and mountains slowly turned into brown grasslands. The sun was blaring down on the air balloon. Staying up in the air was tough for the pilot for they were not flying very high.

"Miss Katara, there's a village below." Lee woke her up.

The waterbender peered over the basket, "Looks like it. Land outside the wall."

The village no longer had the dry ice, but it was still the same since the last time Katara was there.

"Lee, you might have to stay with the air balloon." Katara stated, looking at the sandbenders who had come to look at the visitors.

The sandbenders were unfriendly towards them. Katara had to walk through the village with disgusting remarks being said out loud. She ignored them and continued to the pub. As she entered, she noticed a man in the back sitting with a Pai Cho table. Her contact was here on time.

Lee sat by his balloon, fixing any small tears. It was hard work, for he would have to stop often to drink water and wipe the sweat from his head.

"Ugh, it not summer yet and it's hot." He complained.

"How much for the balloon?" a voice from behind asked.

Lee turned around, with his fists ready.

"It's not for sale." He answered.

"Come on boy, we'll give you a good price."

"We're not interested." The waterbender spoke from behind, "Come on Lee, this man is going to give us a place to stay for the night."

"I have a wagon so you can place your balloon on." The man said.

Lee and the stranger folded the balloon, and loaded it and the supplies into the wagon. An hour south of the village was a series of huts. A couple of men came outside and helped them with getting off.

"They will watch your balloon." The stranger said, "Come; my wife has refreshments ready while we talk."

They were led into a back room with cushions and a table. Food was placed.

The man looked at the young firebender, "Is he aware of your mission?"

"Yes, he is aware, but he does not know who gave me this mission. I believe he is worthy for our cause." Katara said.

"Well then," he turned to Lee, "I am Lotus Member Sho. I will brief you on the White Lotus before briefing Grand Lotus Katara. She may inform you of more as you travel with her."

It was a quick briefing and then an allegiance. The firebender thanked them both for their trust. He also noted that he had lots to learn, especially the game of Pai Cho. The new Lotus Underling was to shadow and train from Katara.

Sho then changed the subject to what was utmost important.

"You have all the scrolls?"

Katara nodded, "I do. I just need a direction to the entrance."

"I will point you in the direction," he spoke, "But it will have to wait. There's a sandstorm in that area at the moment, and the Stone Phoenix is flying around. We don't know how she found out where to look for the entrance. Avatar Kali may be with her."

"They must have followed us." Lee stated.

Katara was rubbing her temples.

"That's not the worst of it. Two more airships have been spotted. Neither was from the Earth Kingdom or the Fire Nation."

"Then we must use the sandstorm as cover." Katara said, "Can you fly the air balloon through a sandstorm?"

Lee frowned, "I haven't ever done it before. I guess we'll have to try."

THAT NIGHT Katara was lying in the bed she was given. She was busy reading and looking through the scrolls. She had been reading them every night since getting them.

Lee was snoring loudly from across the room. It was hard to concentrate, and Katara had to take a break. The half moon was out. Another week and it would be full. But they didn't have a week.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Lee asked, walking out in his underwear and rubbing his eyes.

"No." she answered, "I was up reading through the scrolls."

"Did you get anything from them?"

"Not a lot. My eyesight is starting to go rather quickly. It's all blurry when I read." She sighed.

"Here, try these. I have the same problem." He handed her an odd object.

"What are these?" she took them.

"Spectacles. Eye doctors are making lots of money off of these because they can find the problems faster and they're made better than before." He sat down next to her.

She looked at them, and finally decided to try them.

"Wow, it looks better." She said after looking at the writing, "I don't know where I'd be without your help."

"I'm just a hired air balloon pilot. It's my job."

"Okay Mister hired air balloon pilot, how does one become a pilot." She asked.

"Well, it's kinda a long story."

"We got all night."

"I was in the Military Academy training to become an officer like my father and older brothers. I didn't much care for it and left without telling them. I got to the Earth Kingdom and started doing odd jobs. I ended up buy the balloon, fixed it, changed the red cloth for green and started charging people for rides. I found my calling I guess." He laughed.

"It's a good thing you didn't become a storyteller. It wasn't long at all."

"Thanks." Lee mumbled.

"How old are you anyways?"

"Nineteen."

Katara sighed, "Nineteen. By the time I was that old, I had already crossed the world many times, fought in many battles, married, and had my first son."

Lee frowned. Old people always did like thinking about the past.

"Is this Stone Phoenix, as they call her, really going to start another war?"

"All she needs is an entire army. The Earth Kingdom hasn't had an official king in 34 years."

Lee yawned, "I'm heading back to bed. You can keep the spectacles. I can always get another pair."

"Thanks you."

She finished the rest of the night reading.

IN THE MORNING the duo unloaded the air balloon and prepared it for flight. Quick goodbyes and thank yous were given to Sho and his wife. The sandstorm was now visible from the north-west. An air ship was also visible far to the east. They would have to hope to reach the storm before being seen.

An hour into flight Lee called out that the airship was now behind them. The sandstorm was still another two hours away. Katara was then trying to gather what water she could and started to make small clouds over them, hoping to throw the ship off. It didn't help, and she refused to use up their drinking water.

Later Lee called out that they were ten minutes from the walls of the storm. Sand was already filling in the basket and getting in their eyes. They both wrapped their faces to stop breathing in the sand. They coughed a little bit, but kept trying to evade the airship while looking for any sign of an entrance. It felt like they flew for hours through the sand. Nothing was giving away signs of a tunnel.

Katara was whispering to herself, trying to recall the directions. They had followed them perfectly. She then asked any spirit that was listening for help. The half moon then glowed through the sand, clearing a small path for them. An oasis was before them.

"Thank you Yue." She whispered.

"Miss Katara, down below us!" Lee called out.

"Put it down!" She yelled back.

The wind was pushing the balloon around and forced them to crash near the water. Their supplies were a bit scattered, and the basket had minor damage. Both were coughing up sand, trying to collect themselves from the crash. There were no signs of any air ship.

"We have to either hope for a fox or find the tunnel." Katara said, brushing some sand off.

"Would it be here near the water?" the firebender asked.

The air near the water was more comfortable, much like the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. A spirit's presence was certainly here. Before they could start looking, three air ships docked. They were surrounded.


	10. 10

HER HOPE RAN away as she watched both Kali and Xi Feng leave their ships. The crews of all three ships also followed. Her almost suicide mission just became possible. Guilt also filled her heart, for the young man beside her was dragged into this.

"Lee, take this." She handed him the energybending scroll from behind.

"What for?"

"Burn it." She ordered.

"But we're right…"

"Just burn them. I don't want them to get that scroll."

"Come on Grandma," Xi Feng called out, "Hand them over. Maybe I'll kill you and the boy faster."

"Lee, burn it!" Katara ordered louder.

"No, don't do it!" Kali called out stepping a bit forward.

The firebender lit it up. Katara got the chance to sigh with relief.

"Miss Katara," the firebender gulped, "Now what?"

Katara gave her niece a glare. The Avatar returned it.

"We hope." She said.

"Hope?"

All of their drinking water exploded from their containers. The sound caused Lee and some of the Phoenix's unsuspecting men to take cover. Katara then used the limited time to throw ice spears at the thugs, hitting those who froze from surprise. Lee soon followed suit, lighting everything in sight on fire. The Stone Phoenix stood and watched as her men slowly tired the two benders out.

"Come on Grandma, just give up. You don't want to go to the afterlife tired, do you?" she taunted.

"Come on Aunt Katara, just quit." The Avatar mumbled to herself.

"Lee, do you think you can fly one of those ships?" Katara spoke out of breath.

"No." he started, "I don't know the layout of them."

They were back to back. Katara was running out of water quickly. They were both breathing hard. Cuts from bended sand caused many scratches on their arms and faces.

"Kali, kill one of them."

The master waterbender was staring down her niece. She was looking for any signs of moves from the Avatar. She caught the split second look.

"Lee, catch that!"

"Catch what?" he turned.

"Just don't let the chi hit your heart!"

He suddenly caught a painful burst of energy, and followed the waterbender's advice. The waterbender redirected his other arm to an air ship with a quick snap of water.

The firebender was shocked to see what had happened as one air ship blew up form the lighting. His mouth was catching blowing sand.

"Look out!" Katara called.

The young firebender turned, only to miss watching sharpened rocks to crash into his chest. Katara reacted to help him, but she was too late. The young firebender was already dead as he hit the ground.

"Too bad the full moon isn't out." Xi Feng taunted, "I promise to make your death slower."

"Lee, forgive me." She said out loud to herself.

The elder bender got into a prefect stance. Many of the thugs watched her swing her arms around, not knowing what she was doing until they noticed dried out bodies of their teammates fall to the sand. The sudden wave crashed into the other two airships, completely destroying one and disabling the other. The remaining thugs stood, waiting for their leader to react. Not only did the old woman before her refused to die, she wrecked years of recruiting and stealing. Xi Feng was not going to toy with this woman anymore. Kali was torn between admiring her aunt and wanting to painfully end the woman's life for not teaching her about the darker lessons of waterbending.

Katara finished pushing around the wave, and let the water collect in the oasis. She then turned to the earthbender who corrupted her niece.

"I don't need a full moon." She growled.

The earthbender dropped to her knees, holding her throat. Kali turned to her teacher. Her eyes went wide; blood was being coughed up from her friend's mouth. Betrayal, anger, and adrenalin filled the Avatar, as the Phoenix collapsed to the ground. The wind picked up. Sand was blown into everyone's eyes.

"Shit."

That was the only word Katara let out before the Avatar State was released, and she was thrown into the air. She attempted to bend the oasis to break her fall, only to have most of it taken from her. The master waterbender hit solid rock.

The Avatar relaxed. She didn't realize what she had done until she looked at the body in the oasis. Guilt filled her heart for a moment.

"You should have just given the scrolls to me." She fought the tears, as she took the airbending scrolls.

She ordered the remaining crew to repair the damaged ship. They were heading back to their mining camp.

_DO YOU really think friendships can last more than one lifetime? _

'_No, not all of them,' she told herself._

Black went to white. She held her hands up to block the light that was blinding her. She let a gasp out. Katara, the best proclaimed waterbender in the world, was looking at her late parents, brother and husband. They all had saddened looks. She knew that she had failed. She was dead, and it hurt.

She let her knees fall out from under her, covering her face.

"Katara?"

She led the young firebender to his death.

"Katara?"

She looked up. The former Avatar was kneeling beside her.

"I failed." She finally let out.

"At least you had a better death. Eaten by an Owl Spirit was not fun."

"Sokka!" his father slapped the back of his boy's head.

"Ow!" he rubbed his sore spot, "Well the original three of Team Avatar are finally dead. Yay us."

"Sokka, you're not helping." Hakoda warned.

Katara cleared her throat, "I don't understand how they found out where to find us. I never told her anything about the desert."

"Um, well," Aang tried to lighten the mood.

"Mr. Goody Goody here, decided to have a chat with my daughter about his death story." Sokka interrupted and finished.

"What!" she jumped to her feet.

She caught her reflection; death had portrayed her younger, free of gray hair and wrinkles. Her dead husband was going to give her some back.

"You told her? Of all the life lessons to give the enemy, you gave her the right one to succeed." She turned and stormed off.

"That went well." Sokka stated as Aang sighed.

She knew that the Spirit World was never ending. She could walk for miles, and nothing new and surprising would replace the brown.

She corrected her last statement about life; she didn't fail, she was betrayed. She didn't greet any of her family. As they tried to calm her down, she'd ignore them by taking another path. She continued cursing her husband and brother until she ran into someone.

"Sorry about that. I'll try to pay…" her eye's widened, "Guru Pathik? Did you die too?"

"Young Master Katara, I'm about to teach you about energybending and spirits."


	11. 11

**YAY FOR REVIEWS! I love them as much as waiting for a new chapter from other authors or putting my own up. I do have to say though, it's hard to continue to right as my email beeps from reviews. Thanks Jorbor, BlueStripedPolo and Amethyst85 for the reviews. And my husband, because he's reading the story now, even though he hasn't completely watched every episode of Avatar.**

The guru led Katara through the swamp to an opening with another odd figure dressed similar, to which he immediately sat down. He quickly got into a meditative position. The monkey being followed suit. The waterbender joined them, forming a triangle.

"Young Master Katara, before the Avatar and the four nations, we humans bent the energy within us." The guru hummed, "Only the strongest benders could change their own energy, and another person's energy, but it was at a cost to their chi. Perfecting the ability to mediate will help your chi from weakening."

"But we will not go over it. Keeping your chi strong is something you must learn as it is different for everyone." The monkey being spoke.

"Right." The guru agreed, "Now, energybending will be most difficult for you, because you have never seen it, and aren't the Avatar."

"I'm surprised the bald kid learned the first time." The monkey added.

Katara's mind was bouncing back and forth between the two. She was surprised that she could get headaches in the Spirit World.

"Can I practice here in the Spirit World?" the waterbender asked.

"No." the monkey answered, "Like the other bending styles, one can not energybend in the Spirit World. No one is alive here to bend their energy."

"Except Spirits." The guru added.

"No, not except them." The monkey argued, "Ignore him. He's been alive for far too long."

Katara raised an eyebrow, "How long was that?"

Guru Pathik smiled, "Longer than the Avatar Spirit. I told you that you can bend the energy in yourself. Mastering that will help keep your body young and healthy, even through the centuries. Using waterbending to heal yourself is directly related to bending yourself healthy. It isn't as extreme and energybending, and only the talented benders can do this with their chi."

"Energybending allows you to change your chi's focus," The monkey then asked, "Tell me what you know about the Avatar."

Katara cleared her throat, "The Avatar is the bridge between here and the living world, and only they can bend all four elements."

"Wrong!" the monkey screeched.

Katara looked between the beings.

"If an energybender could learn from the ocean and moon to bend water, what's to stop him from also learning firebending from the dragon?" the monkey asked.

"I don't understand." She spoke, "there would be nothing from stopping him but he chose to waterbend."

"Did you choose to become a waterbender?"

"No, I was born one."

"But were you really?"

She looked at the guru for help. He motioned her to answer.

"I'm guessing that I wasn't?" she felt so unsure of where this was going.

"You were." The monkey answered, "But like that energybender, you can refocus your chi."

"But wouldn't that make me like the Avatar?"

"No." Guru Pathik started, "The Avatar is a special soul. A fully trained and mastered Avatar can bend all elements at once. One who is not the Avatar would have to refocus and change their chi before going to another element."

"All of this is nice, but I'm dead. I failed to stop the Avatar." She looked away.

"Yes, you did." The guru stated, "But I remember telling you that I feared the elements were going away. All of the spirits besides Koh and Wong Shi Tong agreed that a powerful bender with a loving and patient heart would have to carry on the knowledge. I cannot bend the four elements, only energybend. My soul is old, and tired."

"What he is saying," the monkey interrupted, "is that your spirit is young, loving, and patient. You will be able to return to the living world, and finish your training as a guru to the people. The Avatar is not needed anymore as the world adapts to live without him. But people will still need to learn to bend when they must retrace to their original roots."

"I have to stop the Avatar cycle then," she spoke softly, "What about my husband's spirit?"

"His spirit will forever leave, but his memories will stay with you. It will be tough though." The guru reassured her.

"Alright, I guess I have no choice." She said.

"You always have a choice." The guru stated, "No one is forcing you."

"We will talk again when you are ready." The monkey said.

"One more thing," she paused before completely walking away, "Am I still the loving and caring person even though I had killed all those people in a savage way?"

"Guilt is always a sign that you care about what mistakes you had made." The guru said, "It all matters though, how you learn from it."

She bowed, and left.

"Now good friend," Guru Pathik started, "I will wait for you to call me back here."

The monkey being nodded, and began meditating.

SHE RETURNED to where her family was camped. Generations of family were around chatting or challenging each other to odd requests. Many greeting were called out to her as she looked for the one spirit to talk to. She stopped by her brother, who was telling stories about being inside of a bird's stomach.

"Yeah, it was wet and I think the acid started to eat my clothing. I wonder if bird's feel the same when we ate them?"

She sighed, "Sokka, where's Aang?"

"Probably talking his problems away with his past lives." He looked up.

"What direction would that be?" she asked.

"Hmm, through those trees, around the creepy hole of all things creepy, and then past the herd of Appas."

"Or you can turn around." Aang frowned, "He was just going to make you walk in circles."

There was then an awkward silence between the two.

"Uh, can we talk," Katara finally spoke, "some Avatar stuff somewhere private?"

"Of course." He answered quickly, "And we kinda have things to catch up on."

"Yeah." She spoke softly.

Sokka sighed before returning to his story.

The couple took a path away from the camp. Aang held out his hand with a smile. Katara hesitated at first, but grabbed his hand. She gave his a smile. She decided to take advantage of the time before deciding the fate of his life again.

He returned the smile. Finally he thought, they could be a 'normal couple' again. His smile turned in to a frown when Katara sighed.

"Aang, when I took off," she started.

"I'm sorry about trying to get Kali to listen. I should have known."

"You didn't know." She spoke softly.

"I should have though."

"Aang, it's in the past. I," she paused, "Guru Pathik found a way for me to come back."

"How?"

She paused, "Most of the spirits decided that having an Avatar isn't important anymore."

"What?" he interrupted.

"Hold on, let me finish." She argued back.

"Fine."

"He said I can learn how to energybend." She started slower, "And that after mastering it, I can keep myself alive for a long time."

"Ok, what does this have to do with the Avatar?"

"I would have to end the cycle with Kali, and that would mean,"

"I'd disappear." He frowned.

"Not from memory though." She tried to reassure him.

"But I wouldn't be able to watch you, or our grand children."

She nodded, "I don't have to do it."

"No," he stopped her, "If the spirits call for it, then there's a reason for it. You have my blessing."

"Thank you Aang." She smiled.

"Energybending comes from the mind and the heart." He mumbled, "You'll need to use both when you decide to take someone's bending away or decide to give someone the ability to bend."

She nodded.

"I suppose you would want to come with me when I go talk with Guru Pathik and his friend again."

"Of course," he smiled, "We won't really get too much more time to be together."

The master waterbender led the former Avatar through the swamp, hold his hand. Even after being reassured that she was going to do the right thing, Katara didn't want to let him go.

"Oh no, not the bald one again."

Aang jumped back, bringing his arms in a defensive stance, and glared at the monkey being.

"So you two do know each other?" Katara asked.

"He was bothering me." The monkey said.

"I was trying to look for Koh. I had to ask someone for directions." Aang defended himself.

"Only the crazy bother to look for Koh." The monkey argued back.

Katara sighed as the word fight continued. At the rate they were going, Kali would die of old age before she could return.

"Alright, I get it that you two don't like each other." She yelled.

"Dumb kid."

"Monkey-feathers."

The monkey turned to the waterbender, "So you are ready to return then?"

She looked at the airbender, "Let everyone know that I'm sorry that I didn't get to sit and chat for too long."

Aang nodded.

"I'm ready."

"Your spirit will replace my friend's spirit. When you left the living, you left it in much pain. When you return to you body, it will be a week since you had died. You will be in much pain. Wong Shi Tong has decided to let you use his library, but once you leave it, you will not be allowed to enter as he is taking it from your world. Take the time to study all that you can learn while he is being generous."

Katara nodded.

"Aang," she turned to him, embracing him, "I promise I won't forget you."

"Good. Make sure to tell our grandchildren about Grandpa Aang, and all the silly things we got into when we were young."

"Of course. I still owe Gyasto and Anil for turning the rest of my hair gray." She smiled, "The grand kids will be spoiled."

"That's nice," the monkey interrupted, "But Wong Shi Tong and his foxes are waiting for you."

Aang gave the monkey a nasty glare. His glare didn't last long as Katara pulled his face to meet her lips. When the former Avatar opened his eyes, she was gone.

HER EYES OPENED slowly. Pain flooded her senses, as she could not sit up. She did know that she was in a familiar place. A green glow was shinning off of the walls. Hallways were dark, and there was a giant owl and many foxes looking down at her.

"Welcome back to my library, Waterbender."


	12. 12

**This probably the last chapter for a couple of weeks. I'm about to start 12 hour shifts. Note, I hate gas masks.  
**

THE NEXT THREE MONTHS were full of pain as her body healed. She only had use of one arm to heal what she could. The months after relearning to walk were also difficult. She still had to hold herself up with something. She used the time to meditate, and read what she could without the help of the broken spectacles.

Energybending was hard to learn for her, mostly because of the lack of being able to read. Healing the body was the first part she started learning. After she could heal herself, she started reading more into the complicated parts. The fox guides were willing to let her practice locating chi or lack of it. She also had them take off into the deepest parts of the library and then would search for them with using energybending. After nine months, she had the basics of energybending down, but she could only practice it minutes at a time, for she would tire quickly.

When she wasn't preparing for her new role, she was reading. History, literature, and even some philosophy were filling her time. Most of it came from the Earth Kingdom, the Water Tribes and few of the Air Monks' writing. Something on the Fire Nation was hard to locate.

The Knowledge spirit kept close eye on the female human. He noticed that she was not just getting better with the old bending, but was also changing the way she looked. Whether it was on purpose or not, the signs of old age where slowly fading. Brown hair was replacing the gray, and the wrinkles were fading. He didn't know if she was really trying to heal old age, or was too into her training.

"Master bender, you seem to look younger." The owl started, "Are you doing this on purpose?"

Katara shook her head, "No, I haven't seen my reflection since I came here."

The owl nodded, and left her confused. He understood what was happening. She was pushing herself too hard with healing her bones and muscles. He planned on finding something for her to change her focus for sometime.

THE FIRE NATION PRINCE, Datu, took over much of the Fire Lord's jobs. He went to meetings with the Governors, and spoke with the Generals over the recent rise of crime form the Avatar's thugs, and fixed problems with the farmer's revolt. The thirty-one year old convinced himself that if anything happened to his parents, he'd be able to take the Fire Nation down the path it was going in. One thing he couldn't handle was his father's pride on continuing to do all the above without help. Although he wasn't bedridden, Zuko refused to relax when his back ached. When news of Xi Feng's death came, Zuko quickly gathered the generals and admirals to discuss sending some battalions to aid the Earth Kingdom finish the thugs off. The Fire Lady and Princess had to stop him from putting his armor on. Datu then went for his father, for his temper didn't blow every time something didn't go his way.

When a servant interrupted the meeting, Datu had decided to keep the news about his father's waterbending friend's death a secret. He knew his father would even walk to the Earth Kingdom with the entire army to hunt the Avatar down. The secret didn't stay a secret long. The Fire Lord had blown up part of his wing after hearing about Katara's death, much like he did when the last Avatar died. His back was still strong at that time though, and he wasn't forced to stay in bed for a week.

The Fire Lord and Princess were in the garden drinking tea and playing a board game. Princess Eun Mi unlike her younger brother had no interest in politics. She had taken over her grand uncle's tea shop, and continued to run it with her husband and children. They were on vacation to help around when Datu or Fire Lady Mai were out at meetings and trips. She had her father's temper up from beating him at the game.

"Father, don't take the loss so hard. You'll pull your back again." She giggled.

The Fire Lord growled; his daughter was always making fun of his temper and back.

"Come on; stop being a grumpy old man."

"Let me win for a change, and I'll be happier." He snorted.

"That's no fun."

Their game had to stop as Datu came running into the garden.

"Father, the Avatar forced Kyoshi to fall in line. I'm recommending sending the fleet out before the Avatar comes here."

"No, the fleet stays. The Earth Kingdom army hasn't asked for help and we don't want to provoke them to join with the Avatar." The Fire Lord pinched his nose.

"Invite her over." Eun Mi said, "We all know that we used to be friends. Maybe we can remind her, what a real friendship is supposed to feel like instead of being used, she'll stop this."

"Yeah, and while we do that, we should make her express regret to killing her own aunt with tea and cookies." Datu shot back.

"I don't see why not. Maybe that's what she needs."

"What she needs is to be locked up and suffer in a small cell with no light and food, not to have a slap on the hand and then invited to a tea party." Datu growled.

The Fire Lord sighed. The current conversation was all too familiar about another Avatar's problems.

"Datu, is the Fire Lady still up north?" he asked.

"Yes, mother hasn't come back from the North Pole. She wrote saying that the Water Tribes are refusing to let any Earth Kingdom citizens in. They want to increase trade with us." The prince spoke softer.

"Good. Deal with that. I'll deal with the problem about the Avatar."

His thoughts were interrupted when a servant and another person showed up.

"Sire, Gyatso of Ba Sing Se is here."

The professor bowed, waiting for the permission to look up.

"Still doing the half-shaven head thing?" the Fire Lord smile.

"Yes. Every time I go home, Anil makes a joke about me looking more Earth Kingdom than a Southern Tribesman." He smiled back.

"Not many from the Earth Kingdom have blue eyes." Eun Mi smiled.

The professor blushed, having one a crush on his childhood friend, "My children are looking around for yours."

"Ugh, airbenders and firebenders under the same roof." Zuko sighed.

"Fire Lord Zuko, I thank you again for allowing my family to move here while Ba Sing Se is being tormented." He turned to face Zuko.

"It's no problem. It's the best I can offer after the loss of you wife and mother." He spoke, "but please, no formalities. I preferred it when you called me Uncle Zuko."

"If I remember right, I called you Uncle Zuko when I was five."

"Yes, and I still prefer that you would do so." He jokingly ordered.

The non-bender joined in for tea and stories. He spoke about moving his cousins and aunt to the Southern Water Tribe before Kyoshi was taken, and that his little brother finally found a girl friend. He also spoke about Gaoling being completely flattened to the ground. The elder Bei Fong had escaped from there and was going west towards Omashu. Eun Mi had to excuse herself, for her husband needed a break from loud little children. After she was out of sight, they got down to business.

"Kali has the airbending scrolls. She never got a chance to get the energybending scroll." He whispered, "I don't know what my mother did with it, but it's not in the area that Member Sho said the library is. Also, an air balloon belonging to a firebender was found there. I'm sorry about the time it took me to tell you, but I had her thugs following me."

"There's no need. I'm just glad that Kali won't be able to learn from that scroll." The Fire Lord paused, "What's your next plan of action?"

Gyatso frowned, "I'm going back to Ba Sing Se. The Dai Li are going to help me find Kali, and we're going to have a long overdue chat."


	13. 13

**Ok, so I lied, here's another chapter. And I have a quick story to share about last night. It was more like earlier this morning but either way, it was dark outside and I was staying up late to get used to being up for night shift. I had just got done watching something on youtube about the Chernobyl accident, because it's for some reason the topic of needing to learn list for the month. I got done with that and there was a video about pictures of ghosts that were either real or fake. I don't really know which pic was what. So my sleep deprived mind thought it's be cool to watch it at 3am, alone in my apartment by myself, because my husband is stationed in England for the time being. So I start watching it. The music is just low brass doing a slow minor chord for those of you who know anything about music. Half way though, I had to stop. I went to bed, scared out of my mind hearing odd noises and of course the coffee I drank didn't help. So yeah, that's my scary story. On to the story you've all been patiently waiting for.**

Kali was walking back from the Earth Kingdom throne room. She and her men finally convinced Ba Sing Se that she was to sit on that throne. She was the 56th person in the history of the Earth Kingdom to claim that seat, falling behind the former Earth King Kuei and former Fire Princess Azula. A flag of green with a white Phoenix flew over the walls and the palace, letting all know that the Stone Phoenix's army had finally won. Earth Kingdom soldiers who were stationed there saluted to their new leader. The Kyoshi Warriors bowed. The Dai Li were in the shadows, along with members of the White Lotus.

The Dai Li captain, Cheng, watched as the city was giving itself up. That Avatar was walking through to the palace. He couldn't see if she had a smile on her face or not.

Kali was indeed not smiling. She may have completed her friend's vision, but Xi Feng wasn't the one to take that seat that controlled the country. She passed her loyal men and the Kyoshi Warriors who were now guarding her palace, not making eye contact. She continued straight to her new room. She wanted a quick nap before placing herself as the new leader. She closed the door to her room and was about to jump into the bed, but her instincts told her to turn around. Her fists were up ready to react to any attacks.

Gyasto stood locking the door. Her fists lowered.

"Cousin? What a surprise?" she spoke, not sure what he was going to do.

A quick left jab went through her lowered defenses. The Avatar hit her bed hard, bumping her head. Her nose was broken, and blood was already pouring out.

"What was that for?" she cried out.

His face went from anger to hate, "You have to ask why I would be here?"

He came forward, and grabbed the hem of her shirt. The non-bender had the Avatar frightened.

"Your friends out there just killed my wife a month ago, and you killed my mother last year!" he threw her to the bed, "And yet you look at me like I'm doing something wrong."

His face softened, "But I won't be the one to kill you. Since you have most of the Earth Kingdom eating out of your hands, I'll let both of the Water Tribes, and the Western Earth Kingdom come here and kill you. I'm taking the Dai Li out of Ba Sing Se since they serve the better part of this country."

She watched him turn. He paused before opening the door.

"Aunt Suki is disappointed as well as Uncle Zuko. He's refraining from sending troops. Datu has to be restrained from coming here and hunting you down." He sighed, "And you're lucky I'm Avatar Aang's son. I'd show you the same mercy you gave my family."

The professor then left the room. No guards were called. It was the last time she would see her older cousin.

She turned to the mirror in her room. She would have to have a doctor come and fix her nose, while finding more clothing that wasn't covered in her own blood.

Gyatso got out of the palace with no problem since he was often seen walking around the grounds. He met with Captain Cheng, and they soon departed Ba Sing Se and headed north to meet with the Western Earth Kingdom Army.

"Grand Master Gyasto, the White Lotus army is ready to begin hosting the Water Tribe armies. We'll be ready by next month." One of his Lotus Members spoke.

"Good. Send a letter to Fire Lord Zuko." He spoke, "We're going to need airships."

THE NEXT YEAR, Katara spent her time controlling her energybending. As much as she would love to look 16 again, she decided it would be better to look her age. It would take her body another twenty years to completely gray her hair, but people were more likely to listen to an elder. She also was fine with the gray hair and wrinkles.

She also spent her time focusing her chi to react to the other bending practices. She could do the simple forms of air and earthbending after six months. Firebending was another thing. And she found out that refocusing her chi to another element was long and difficult. Unlike an Avatar, she could not bend them all at the same time. She had to meditate before moving onto another element. On her fifty-fifth birthday, she could spend less time in between the elements.

When she turned sixty, she had mastered airbending and earthbending from using scrolls and practicing with the owl. Firebending was coming slower, for there were almost no firebending scrolls or books. Wong Shi Tong also didn't want her burning his library since she had a hard time controlling it. She would have to learn else where.

For now, she knew that she was ready to leave the library. The decade she spent there was well used. She could masterly use three elements, began to master energybending, and would finish off with firebending.

"Master Waterbender, after you leave here you are not welcome to return. I advise that you take what you will need." The owl spoke.

"Thank you for the past decade." She bowed, "I only wish that I have gained you trust back."

"You may have, but the rest of the human race hasn't. Civil war has broken out in the Earth Kingdom, and I don't want another Eclipse act to happen again."

She gathered three books; one on energybending, one on the old language, and an unfinished book about every Avatar since the beginning of record. The _Foreseen Oddities _was also with her. She headed to the highest walkway, took one more glance at the owl and his library, and airbended her way up. When she left the entrance, she was blinded by a light. The oasis was gone, and she knew she had a long walk. Just her luck that a sand surfer was waiting outside! She fixed the sail and started heading her way northwest. She had to find a port to the Fire Nation.

"FIRE LORD Datu, sir," a soldier bowed, and continued when allowed, "A visitor has arrived."

"Bring them in." he motioned.

A figure in a brown cloak walked toward the dais. The person was of a small figure, and carried a large bag on their back. The person removed their hood, causing the Fire Lord to gasp.

"I swear I'm looking at a ghost!" he spoke, "Please Master Katara, stand."

"I didn't think your father would ever give up his seat." She joked.

"He had to." The Fire Lord stepped down from behind the flame, "Please, we'll go somewhere more comfortable."

He offered his hand and she took it. He escorted her to the gardens.

"I don't know where you start," he spoke, "I guess you'll have to start at the beginning."

"Yes, but it's a long story." She answered.

"Everyone has a long story at some time."

"If you could though, I'd like to know how your father is doing." She said.

"He's, well, alive." He muttered, "His back never got better. He's confined to a wheel chair."

"He's not happy then?" she said.

"Yeah, but when is he ever happy?"

"True," she laughed, "How's your mother?"

"Taking care of my father. They'll be happy to see you."

He led her to his parents' wing. The guards opened the door.

"Father, you'll never guess who came." He spoke.

The elder man turned, wide eyed, "Katara."


	14. 14

**Ok, here's another one. I guess I can't really sleep so I can write instead. I'm also going back through 'To Keep Fighting' and kinda adding more and changing some little things. I guess when I wrote at the age of 17, I missed a lot of things that I'm seeing as I reread it. Age is a funny thing. I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

ONE WOULDN'T know what was being talked about when they saw three elders in the Fire Nation Palace gardens if they passed by. The mood was changing every sentence.

"And your son punched her in her nose. He said that he broke it. He never saw her so scared in his life." The former Fire Lord laughed.

Katara smiled, as she was enjoying a sunny day with old friends. Zuko and Mai both were shocked when the waterbender walked into their living area. Mai immediately hugged her, and Zuko smiled. They were now drinking jasmine tea in the garden.

"How come she says she killed you?" Mai asked.

Katara frowned, "Because she did. I was dead for a week before the spirits decided to bring me back."

"What were you doing all this time then?" Zuko then asked.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you." She answered, "It's complicated, and long, but I need to find someone who's mastered firebending and I'd like to find someone's family who was helping me before we were killed. I owe his family lots."

"Who's family?" Zuko asked.

"His name was Lee. He said his father was a general and that he has two brothers who are also officers."

Mai looked at her husband, "Colonel Zi and Governor Choy have talked about a missing brother. Their father was a general."

"Where are they now?" Katara asked.

"Datu would know." The elder firebender answered, "As for a master firebender, any one of the officers here are masters."

He was confused as to why she needed a firebender master. The waterbender looked like she was about to ask another question.

"If I could heal your back, would you teach me?"

The elder couple looked at the waterbender.

"Why would you need to learn?" Zuko asked.

"More like how?" Mai added.

After a long explanation, the trio found themselves in a private room. Zuko was helped onto a bed, and his shirt was taken off. Katara and Zuko both found themselves blushing, as Mai walked out laughing. She knew that the two of them had some weird affection between them still, but it never bothered the former knife thrower.

"Um, your scar from Azula looks better." Katara found herself having a hard time looking at her friend.

Zuko laughed.

The waterbender explained what she was going to do, and turned a servant with water away. She began using Zuko's chi to repair all the past damage caused from fighting and being thrown into, on and through walls and rocks. Unlike when she had used waterbending for healing, his chi didn't cause pain. He was relaxed, and didn't know when she was done. She had been calling his name to wake him for a few minutes.

"Zuko!" she practically yelled.

"Yeah?" he turned to look at his friend.

"You can put your shirt back on now." She said.

It was his time to blush, "Yeah, of course."

He sat up, and got his shirt.

"My Lord!" one of the servants called out, "You can get up without assistance!"

Zuko then realized that he did indeed get up without help.

"Katara," he turned to his friend, "How?"

"It's amazing what one can learn while being in a great library." She said.

THE SERVANTS spend the time after watching the miracle as they called it, talking. New spread through the palace that former Fire Lord Zuko was no longer bedridden. Fire Lord Datu came running through the palace to see if it was true. His mother, and his wife were all soon there to see what had happened. Katara took the time to escape and allow them to spend the time together.

She walked into the garden to enjoy the pond. Two crashes followed her, as she turned.

"Grandma!"

She was shocked to see in front of her was her two teen aged grandchildren.

"We were told you were dead." The eldest Hiro said, after calming down.

Katara smiled, "I didn't know you two were living here?"

"Yeah, father moved us here after Ba Sing Se was taken over, and…" the youngest at thirteen stopped her self.

"And what, Kya?" Katara questioned.

"Mother was killed. Cousin Kali's men were killing those who worked in the palace who refused to let the Earth King's spot go to her."

The elder woman gave her a hug as Hiro spoke, "Dad's with uncle Anil fighting against Kali's men. Both Water tribes and the Western Earth Kingdom are currently fighting."

"When's the last time you saw him?" Katara knew from experience, that they were missing him.

"Since he brought us here ten years ago. He's always writing though." Hiro said.

"Fire Lord Datu and his wife are watching us." Kya spoke through her hug.

Katara sighed. It was funny how history repeated itself.

"Come, we have much to talk about." She led them to the pond.

Hiro was fifteen. The boy looked more like his earthbending mother. He stood tall though, like the airbender he was. He trained with other academy boys, and although it wasn't firebending he was learning, he moved like one. He told Katara that he planned on joining his father and uncle in a year. Katara asked him what he wanted to do after the fighting, and he said that he was going to take his mother's spot in the Palace Council.

Kya took after her grandfather with her smile. She also was an airbender, but kept to reading books and plays. She decided that she wanted to join the Actor's Guild in Ba Sing Se. Even with her carefree attitude, Katara could see how much of her own self was in the girl. She was helping her brother take care of themselves.

"Grandma, are you going to stay?" her granddaughter asked.

"Only for a little bit." She said, "I have to take care of some things that include Avatar Kali and a friend of mine."

"Are you going to break her nose too?" Hiro smiled, "That's what Uncle Anil said father did when he went to see her."

"When did this happen, again?" Katara raised a brow, knowing that Gyasto wasn't one to punch or hit anyone yet everyone was telling her about it.

"About ten years ago. It was after we got here." The boy said.

Katara was then forced to listen to stories about growing up in the Fire Palace, not that she didn't mind. Hiro was more reserved about things, while his younger sister talked, and showed her a interesting trick that involved marbles and airbending.


	15. 15

**I'm not really going to make a family tree chapter, because it wouldn't make sense for the story, but I will give those who are confused a list.**

**Aang, dead/Katara, 60: Gyasto, 41(Hiro, 15; Kya, 13), Anil, 39(none)  
****Sokka, dead/Suki, 61: Kaskae, 44 (has a few, I just haven't mentioned them); Aningen, 43(has a few); Kali, 39(none)  
****Zuko, 62/Mai, 62: Eun Mi, 42(has two); Datu 40(none yet)  
****Toph, 58, has no kids.**

**And it's pronounced Ah-nil. I know, I had the same thought in my head but I decided to go with it anyways. **

THE NEXT DAY, Katara was on a train with the former Fire Lady. They were traveling to the Northern Province to speak with the Governor. Katara refused to learn firebending until her quick mission was completed.

"You looked nervous." Mai pointed out.

"I don't know what to say to him." Katara turned to face her friend, "These steam engine trains are much faster than the old ones."

Mai sighed at her friend changing the subject, "Governor Choy is a relaxed man. He'll invite us in for a meal and tea. Then he'll challenge you to a game of Pai Cho. He won't show any emotions until after we leave. His wife is something different though. She'll be the one to ask you questions and make accuse you of something wrong. I sent them a letter, letting them know we were coming. Dinner will probably be ready when we get there."

Katara sighed, and turned to the window.

"Red doesn't really look good on you." Mai commented on the change of clothes.

"Pink doesn't look good on you, " Katara shot back with a smile, "Besides, the servants didn't find anything in green or blue."

"We didn't expect someone who was dead to show up at our palace." Mai showed a rare smile.

"You're wearing pink and smiling?" Katara laughed.

"I hate pink." Mai spoke, without a hint of humor.

As the train arrived to its destination, guards and people lined up to see who had come from the Fire Palace.

"Ugh, I hate clusters of people." Mai muttered.

She continued down until meeting the Governor. He and his wife bowed, then led the two women to their house. Mai was correct as how the night was going to be. They all sat down to a meal with roasted duck and a salad with a spicy dressing to go with it. Governor Choy's wife was constantly asking question about both Fire Lords, and then she faced the waterbender.

"So Master Katara, rumor has it that you were dead for the past decade?" she asked, sounding polite.

"Yes," Katara frowned as she made up a lie, "I was a bit off a mix up. I decided to study sandbenders."

"For a decade?" the Governess continued, "With those savages?"

She went to take a sip of tea, when the waterbender froze it. When she looked to see why the tea didn't come out, the waterbender let it out. The Governess screamed, as the Fire Lady tried to hide a laugh. Katara tried to hid her laughter too.

When the dinner was over, the Governor asked Katara to a game of Pai Cho. Katara was given the first move, and instinctively, she moved the white lotus first.

"Not many start of with the white lotus." he spoke in a low tone.

The master smiled, as they continued to form the White Lotus' proof of membership.

"Grand Lotus Katara, it's nice to meet you finally. I was told that you had died." he said.

"Yes I did, but it is a long story that I didn't think your wife needed to know."

He smiled, "Yes, she doesn't know when to stop. The trick with the tea was funny. Now you came here to tell me some news?"

Katara cleared her throat, "I did. I was sent to the desert to protect a scroll, and your brother Lee went with me."

The Governor was shocked, "I didn't know that he was a member!"

"He was only a member for a few days. A friend and I hired him because he had an air balloon. When I was going to a train station in Gaoling, he asked to come." she paused, to fight tears, "He was killed helping me guard a certain scroll from the Avatar."

She pulled out a pair of broken spectacles, "He gave these to me."

The Governor took them in his shaking hands, "He never said goodbye. He only wrote once."

He straighten himself out, and wiped his tears away, "Thank you for telling me. I'll be sure to pass it on to my brother Zi and parents that Lee died a noble death against the evil Avatar. He brought honor to the family."

The Governor stood and bowed, then walked off. Katara sat at the table for a bit. She remembered how she felt after hearing about Aang's and Sokka's death.

She left the table after cleaning up the pieces to find Mai if she survived dealing with the Governess.

THE NEXT AFTERNOON, she found herself in the training grounds in the Fire Palace. Now that the waterbender had space and no books to burn, she could use what katas she knew for firebending. The master waterbender could only let out small flames. She was going through everything she could remember that Zuko said when he was teaching Aang.

"You're not breathing right." she heard from behind.

She turned to face the person behind her. Fire Lord Datu step down, and Katara gave him a quick bow.

"Please, there's no need." he said walking down, "My father said something about you needing a firebending teacher, but I couldn't understand why until just now. I just don't know how you can be a master waterbender learning how to firebend."

"It's a long and complicated story."

"Fine, we'll make it a bet." he smiled, "You beat me in a match, I'll teach you to fire bend. If I win, you tell me how you can bend more than one element."

"And the rules?"

"Don't kill each other." he smiled.

"Alright. Fair enough."

The two benders got into a bending stance. The Fire Lord started off with series of small flames. There wasn't much for water around, so the waterbender had to pull some from the air to counter. The elder bender stopped a few while having to dodge the remaining. She brought her arms in for a cool down then soon pushed her body around creating a blast of air. The firebender didn't know how to react to the sudden change and simply brought up a wall of fire.

"That's not fair." he cried out.

"You didn't say what I could bend." she argued back.

She repeated her cool down motion, then brought up a wall of rock. She knew that she couldn't beat him with the recent learned bending styles, so she created time to gather more water. A crowd started to gather around to watch the fight. Zuko was also in the crowd.

The waterbender shot quick ice spikes out. Datu watched the waterbender do her cool down before sending a blast of air. He melted the ice, but was pushed back into the wall. He watched her close in and placed one hand on his forehead and the other on his chest. He felt a weird shock, but it sooned stopped.

"I win." she smiled, "Oh, your bending will come back in a few seconds."

She bowed, and waited for him to react. He growled.

"I guess I owe you some bending classes. But I want a rematch." he bowed back and then smiled.

The crowd left, talking about the woman who could bend more than one element. Zuko walked down to the ring.

"That was something different."

"Father, did you watch the whole thing?" the Fire Lord spoke.

"Mostly the end. She beat you using basic earth and airbending." the former Fire Lord said.

"I did cheat a bit." she smiled, "I haven't had the chance to use all three in a fight."

"Well, Fire Lord Datu will help you with firebending." Zuko said, "But the two of us are going to work with that move you use before using another bending. It makes you predictable."

The Fire Lord invited them to tea in his office. As they got to his office, a servant stood outside with a letter from the port. It was about the Avatar's airships heading their way.


	16. 16

**Yay, no more gas mask for another few weeks. Here's another chapter.**

THE HOME GUARD was called up to await further orders from Fire Lord Datu. Signal lights were given as a warning to land at the stands above the valley's gates. The airships followed the order. The Avatar was no longer the young woman who left Kyoshi twenty-three year ago. Her nose was bent to her left side from the punch that broke it, her green eyes were filled with a confused hatred, and her braided brown hair was slowly graying. She walked down the ramp to be met by the Guard's commander.

The man eyed her as she stopped in front of him, "Avatar Kali, may I help you?"

She relaxed, "I want to talk with the Fire Lord."

"Avatar," the man was now nervous, "One can't just go see the Fire Lord. I may send a message first."

"And if you don't let me through, I won't need an eclipse to help me get into the Palace." She threatened as the wind picked up.

"Of course, I'll send the message now." The commander said, and then ordered one of his men to report to the Fire Lord.

An hour later the Avatar was having tea with the Fire Lord in the garden. Two soldiers stood behind the Fire Lord, and many more were waiting within seconds of reaching him in case the Avatar pulled something. Two of the Avatar's men, dressed in green and white stood behind her.

"Normally one does not demand to see the Fire Lord," Datu looked at his old friend, "Now what do you need that is so important?"

"You're ships are sailing too close to the Earth Kingdom's shore." She responded.

"If I remember right, the Western Earth Kingdom is its own nation now."

"Yes, well they think they are because most of the people there are from Fire Nation lineage." She took a sip of the tea, "They're traitors."

"Aren't you being silly?" the Fire Lord asked, "You're the one person in this world who's supposed to protect the people from war and yet you continue one that was started by someone in that lineage."

The Avatar stood, "Pull you navy back, or I will treat the Fire Nation as an ally of my enemies!"

"NO!" the Fire Lord stood, "I will not let you continue this war by bringing the Fire Nation in to this because I decided to protect my borders!"

As the Avatar turned, Fire Lord Datu turned to the shorter solder on his left.

"If you want to get a free trip over to Ba Sing Se, you better hurry and get onto her ships before she leaves."

The soldier bowed and took off in another direction.

"Sir, you orders?" another soldier asked.

"Wait for Master Katara to get on one of the ships, and then shoot down the others."

He rubbed his temples, remembering the last time Kali was here.

_He was only an eighteen year old prince at the time. Datu was practicing his firebending when someone called his name. He turned to see the smiling face of his friend Kali waving at him. Being only a year apart the two were close and hard to separate when they were together._

"_Kali!" he returned the smile and then bowed, "Or should I say Avatar Kali?"_

"_It's just Kali." She laughed._

_Another woman was standing next to her. She looked Fire Nation, but stood like an earthbender. She was dressed in a tight green silk dress._

"_Datu, I'd like for you to meet my earthbending teacher, Xi Feng." She said, "She finally found the time to come with me to meet you."_

"_It's nice to meet you Prince Datu." She bowed, "I've heard lots about you."_

_The prince tried to smile, but the woman in front of him seemed unusual. Chills ran down his spine as well._

"_It's nice to meet the Avatar's earthbending teacher." _

_Xi Feng excused herself, so the friends could talk. When she was out of sight, Kali came closer to her friend, pulling him into a kiss._

"_Ugh, I hate not being here." She finally spoke after breaking from the kiss._

"_Yeah. It's been a year since the last time you came by." He smiled, "I was wondering if you found another guy."_

"_Of course not!" she said, a bit offended, "How could I? I've just been busy help Xi Feng with some stuff. She's always busy with some friends of hers. They're planning on some big project to help the Earth Kingdom since the King has been missing for years."_

"_You too busy for another 'firebending' lesson?" he asked, "My father is out on a trip."_

"_Never too busy." She smiled back._

The Fire Lord was foolish and silly when he was younger. He left to wait in his office for the after reports.

KATARA MANAGED to get on the ship with little resistance. The Fire Nation armor was a bit heavy, and was making it harder for her to stay silent. It didn't follow her onto the ship. Dressed in the gray clothing, she found her way into a storage room and tucked herself as best as her joints would let her in a corner. She knew it was going to be a bumpy ride out of the Fire Nation.

Not too long after she got on, the world seemed to shake. The Home Guard was firing on the airships. The airships started to fire back with their homemade bombshells filled with millions of small needles. The Home Guard lacked the armor to protect them from the needles and many fell. One airship fell out of the sky. It crashed into the port. Smaller Fire Nation airships took off. They consisted of a steel frame and a steam engine and two sets of horizontal wings. It was big enough for a pilot and a bender to stand in it. They moved like gliders and could dodge the needle bombs better than the airships that were shooting the weapons off. The people of the Fire Nation called them aeroplanes.

Another airship crashed before the planes left to return to their base. The Avatar was disappointed that her friend decided to join in the fight. A piece of her heart seemed to leave her. The Avatar made sure no one bothered her for the rest of the trip.


	17. 17

**Almost done. Thanks for sticking with the story.**

THE BATTERED AIRSHIPS landed after a few hours of travel. The Avatar was mentally slapping herself for bringing the Fire Nation into the war. Her outdated airships couldn't handle the planes. She sat in her room, going over mistakes. She was starting to realize that she should have listened to all the people who told her to be patient. She was in a spot that felt uncomfortable. Seeing the Fire Lord was the worst one. She knew that she shouldn't have gone, but something pulled her there.

Someone had to knock on her door to pull her from her trance. She mumbled something about leaving the airship and going to her room. When she was in her room, she pulled put an old letter that cousin Gyatso sent her warning her.

_Cousin,_

_All of this fighting is going to cause you to lose your mind. I've included notes of the last National Leader to go crazy._

_Gyatso._

She got that a few months ago. The notes were from the Fire Nation about Princess Azula. When she first read them, she laughed it off. The second time she continued to ignore it. This was the tenth time she read it. She wasn't laughing it off this time. The Avatar was finally convinced that she was losing her mind.

"Aunt Katara would know what to do." She said out loud, already knowing what she's say.

She sighed, and opened a draw. It contained a bottle of liquor, the only friend she could think of. Not even taking out a glass, she took a couple gulps of the bitter drink. She ended up passing out at her desk. The two guards outside her door were quietly taken out, and her door was opened. The person in gray, stopped to look at the sight before her. The Avatar's head was lying on the desk; her right hand held the liquor, and her left arm covered her face. She was mumbling something in her drunken stupor. The waterbender thought it be best to wait for her niece to wake up. A glass of water was placed on the desk, and the waterbender sat on her niece's bed.

The Avatar woke up to sounds of her guards being frozen to her wall. The guards yelled something about an assassin. The buzzed Avatar turned to face the woman who looked about her age. In her drunken stupor, she laughed.

"I have to be seeing things. You're supposed to be dead."

Katara sighed, "There's a glass of water on your desk. I suggest you drink it."

"Thanks." The Avatar laughed, but soon spat it out, "You're not dead!"

"Yes," the waterbender commented, "And you're not supposed to be drinking yourself silly."

"It's the only time I can be sane." She said, continuing to drink the water.

"So you're regretting continuing this war?"

The Avatar hesitated, "Yes."

Katara bended some of the ice from the frozen guards to the empty glass, "I'm not going to talk with a drunk Avatar."

Kali drank some more of the water, "How is it that you are alive?"

"I was sent back to end the Avatar cycle." Katara said patiently, "The spirits decided that an Avatar is not needed anymore."

"That's silly." She laughed until something came to her mind, "You'd have to kill me. So you're going to do it?"

"No."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," She laughed.

Katara's look didn't give any sign of a trick.

"You're not?" Kali mumbled, "I'd prefer if you did."

Shock came to Katara. She didn't know what to say. She didn't say anything and found herself not knowing what to do.

"I know what you're thinking," the Avatar continued, "I'm dumb for thinking this way."

"No," the waterbender said, "I've never thought you were dumb."

"Then how are you going to get rid of the Avatar if you won't kill me?"

"I won't say." The waterbender said, "I will only react when you're in the Avatar State."

The drunken Avatar paused to think.

"You know how to energybend." She said, a bit irate.

"Yes." Katara said.

"Unc- Avatar Aang did that to the Fire Lord who was using the comet." She told herself.

Katara caught the slip up, "Yes."

She was trying to not cause the Avatar to get angry in the building. She's rather fight outside, where there was more room to move.

The sound of explosives could be heard from outside. Katara jumped at the sound.

"Mortars." Kali mumbled, "Ba Sing Se is under attack again. The Western traitors can't get through the wall, but they can shoot explosives into the city."

She sat down at her desk, and reopened the bottle.

"Want any?"

"No." Katara said.

"Suit yourself." Kali said, taking another sip.

"Kali," Katara said with concern, "I think you should stop drinking that."

"Or what?" she turned, anger filled her voice, "You're going to take my bending away?"

"No, I'd prefer that you relax and sober up before you hurt someone."

"So you can use you're new skills on me before embarrassing me? Do you plan on killing me after wards?"

"No, I made a promise to your mother." She yelled, "I won't be killing anyone."

The Avatar laughed, took another sip, and stood, "Is that what you thought when you killed Xi Feng? Or those men in the desert?"

"Kali,"

"No!" she threw the bottle against the wall, barely missing her aunt's head. "I get to talk."

Katara recovered from her flinch. The explosions were getting closer, and the two guards managed to get out of the room.

"Xi Feng was the last person that was family to me. She trusted me. She trained me." She calmed down, "Datu betrayed me with that whore. Gyatso broke my nose. My brothers don't write me anymore. Avatar Aang is a joke. And you; you wouldn't teach me a simple bending move. That's all I wanted. Xi Feng trained me. I'm a master earthbender."

The mortars got closer.

"Kali, we should find a better place to take cover." Katara warned.

The Avatar just laughed. The walls then started to collapse. Katara saw this and reacted. She bended the rock away from her and the Avatar. Kali responded with anger, see that her aunt just earthbended. Her eyes started to glow, and the wind picked up. Katara quickly went through her cool down, and using her basic airbending, created a space where she could stand. The rest of the building started to fall apart. The waterbender blasted the rock with everything move she could with airbending.

"Come on Aang," she yelled, "Give me room to do this!"

She didn't get her chance, as Kali left the Avatar State.

"There's no firebender here to redirect this." The Avatar spoke, "And hopefully this time you stay dead!"

Not having the chance to go through her cool down, Katara caught the lighting. She hoped that she would live through the pain. It was worse than after she was brought back to life.

Kali watched as the waterbender let the lighting shoot into the sky. The waterbender then collapsed to the ground, panting. Her chi was all messed up from not being able to cool down from airbending. Her luck came though as the mortars continued to fall, breaking everything around them. The explosives soon ceased, and Kali knew that the traitors had finally broken through the wall. Katara soon watched the Avatar return to the Avatar State. She was heading towards the wall. Katara scrambled to her feet, picked up a good sized rock in her hand and threw it at Kali. The Avatar turned, and was forced to the ground by two hands; one on her heart and the other on her forehead. The day time sky lit up with a deep blue light and light blue light. Regaining her chi while using it was tiring. Katara said one more good-bye to her late husband before bending the Avatar's chi into nothing.

WHEN SHE WOKE UP, Katara was surrounded by Western Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe soldiers. She had a headache, a nose bleed and some small scratches. She sat up quickly, to see her niece lying on the ground. Kali was breathing. The waterbending sighed with relief, but at the same time, sadness. Kali soon awoke, also tired, but she was lacking something. She attempted to bend herself up, but couldn't move the earth beneath her.

"Aunt Katara," Kali struggled to speak, "What did you do?"

"Took your responsibility of being the Avatar away from you." The waterbending coughed.

"Miss, do you anything?" one of the Water Tribe warriors asked her.

Katara shook her head, "Just don't let her die."

After a couple of days, Katara was able to walk again. Soon after, she could start bending again.

The fighting slowed to a stop in the city soon after. Katara was helping with the injured when she could. When she wasn't, she was by Kali's side, making sure her niece was alive.

A couple of high ranked men came into the tent she and Kali were under. The first one to enter was Anil. He walked straight to his cousin, not realizing that the woman next to her was his own mother. The other man was from the Western Earth Kingdom.

"You awake?" Anil spoke harshly.

"Yes. I heard you coming in." Kali said, weakly.

Anil started to speak but stopped when he finally looked at the woman taking care of the enemy.

"Mom?" his jaw was wide open, "How?"

"Now's not the time." She said, "Right now, Kali needs to sleep before you move her to a cell."

"But,"

"No." she stopped him, "Your Aunt Suki told me to not kill her. I will watch her until her fate is determined fairly."

The warrior growled, and left. His friend followed.

"Thank you Aunt Katara." Kali mumbled.

"Don't be thanking me." She said harshly, "You need to thank your mother. I would have made sure your spirit left the Known like every other Avatar."

Kali swallowed, "Aunt Katara, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you when you gave me advice. I'm sorry about everything."

Katara said nothing.

Kali asked one more question.

"Aunt Katara, can you ever forgive me?"


	18. 18

**Last one!**

THE CELL WAS small and dark. Water could be heard dripping from the ceiling. She didn't know how many days she had been in here. All she knew is that this cell was her new home. Food was brought down by a basket tied to a rope through a hole in the ceiling. One meal a day she was sure was all she was getting. It consisted of a half loaf of bread and a small slab of meat. Once in a great while, she would be let out of it to walk around, or meet family that visited. Only her mother and aunt would come. After what seemed years, only her aunt would come. When she asked what had happened to her mother, the waterbender had said that she died of old age.

"How old was she?"

"Eighty-two." Her aunt told her, "She wanted to come to your birthday today."

She paused, "I turned sixty today, didn't I?"

"Yes." The waterbender said, "Sixty is an important birthday. Not many make it."

"You don't look a day past thirty." She commented.

"I know," the waterbender spoke, "Its difficult some days. When I learned that Anil died, I wanted to quit."

"Why don't you?"

"People are still bending."

Kali sat quietly for a while, "Who else from our family passed?"

"Lady Mai passed last year," the waterbender started, "Lord Zuko soon followed."

"Lady Toph is still alive?"

Katara laughed, "Yes. She refuses to go. Someone proclaimed themselves the strongest earthbender and she quickly made the man hide."

"Guru Katara, it is time." A guard spoke.

"I'll be back next week." The waterbender said.

"I'll wait." She said.

The next week came and the waterbender waited. A guard came out with a sad look.

"She's sick."

Katara nodded, "I promise not to interfere."

The waterbender walked into the controlled room. Her niece sat on a bench. Her face was pale and her eyesight was leaving.

"Aunt Katara," she started, "I can't linger too long."

"I know."

"Can I ask you one more question?"

"Yes."

The former Avatar spoke quietly, "Will you ever forgive me? You never answer it."

The waterbender thought about it. Her answer was plain and simple.

"Yes," she said, "I forgive you."

The next day, Katara was notified that Kali, the last Avatar, passed. The guru wouldn't know the same pain of losing someone for another century and a half.

"IS IT MIDNIGHT YET?"

"No Toph," the waterbender laughed, trying to hold back tears, "Not yet."

"Ugh, if I die before midnight, I'm going to haunt you forever." The bedridden earthbender threatened.

"You have another thirty seconds."

It was the longest thirty seconds of Toph's life.

"Five."

"Four."

"Three"

"Two."

"One!"

"Yes!" Toph raised her arms in celebrating, "I am officially the greatest earthbender in the world. I am one year older than Avatar Kyoshi!"

"Well technically," Katara laughed, "You're bedridden. You can't beat anyone."

"Sugar Queen, if it wasn't for the fact that I can't walk, I'd put you through the wall." Toph argued back, "You should just use your energybending to heal me."

"Toph," she was soon interrupted.

"I know, you can't extend my life. It's not fair."

"Yes," Katara laughed, "But because you're bedridden, I guess that mean's I'm the greatest earthbender in the world."

"Only because I taught you everything I know." Toph corrected.

"Yes, and you're in my book of the greatest benders ever."

"Good." She coughed, "Don't let me down Sugar Queen."

"I won't Toph." She was now openly crying.

"Katara," Toph started, "Before I go, can you heal my eyes? I want to know what you look like so I know how to find Snoozles. It's pay back for dying first and making me look after you."

"Of course Toph." She said.

It couldn't hurt anything, she knew. She placed her hands on Toph's temples.

"The light may be bright." The waterbender warned.

"Ugh," Toph complained.

Her green eyes looked around, and focused on her friend.

"Katara?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to return a long over due complement." She paused, "You're pretty, not that there's anyone to compare you too."

"I'd punch you in the arm, but I'm afraid that I'll break it."

"I'm old, not fragile." Toph retorted.

The friends laughed. They were both wiping tears away.

"231 years old, Katara. That's a long time to live." The earthbender sighed.

The waterbender raised an eyebrow, "Are you regretting something?"

"No. Just letting my mind wander."

The waterbender pulled out a machine from her pocket. The golden pocket watch was given to her from the recently appointed Prime Minister of the Fire Nation. It was ten minutes after midnight.

"Katara," the earthbender started.

"Yes?"

"I'll miss you." She stopped to catch her breath, "Thanks for being my friend."

By the time the guru responded, the earthbender was gone. Tears filled the bender's eyes.

"I'll miss you too, Toph."

**There will be a sequel and I swear that I'll end it too unlike 'To Stop Fighting.' I don't know if I'll get it up tonight or not, but it will come soon.**


End file.
